prettycountryfandomcom-20200213-history
David (TDoMM)
David (ダビィ Dabyi) is a character in Pretty Country: The Disappearance of Magical Mirror. He is one of the eligible bachelors to court. David is a jet ski driver who often comes across as condescending to the male townspeople. He means well, and feels misunderstood by others because of his passionate attitude. David will not appear in until the Spring 30 of Year 1. Upon his arrival, the mayor will bring him to your house in the morning to introduce players to him and explain that he is here for the upcoming Summer Festival. Schedule Before marriage, David lives in his own Cottage near the beach. David will leave every Winter to some other place with warmer weather, but he will always return on the next Spring season. If you marry David, he will live in city permanently. He will go to his old house until he returns back at night. If David marries May, he will move in with her. He no longer lives in the beach and will stay in Lichtenberg City permanently. On Sundays when the Clinic is closed, David will back to his house until he returns at night. On Stormy weather, David will stay inside his cottage whether he is single or married. Before Married After Marriage with the Player 'After Marriage with May' Diamond Events White Diamond Event *Nocturne Beach *11:00 to 12:30 - Sunny weather *Monday, Wednesday, or Friday David will be outside his Cottage on the bench. The two of you will start taking about your family. David will ask you if it's bad to be a person who doesn't like his family. Option 1: Despise him (-1000 DP) Option 2: Who cares? (+3000 DP) David seems puzzled. He says his parents are not good so he leaves every Spring until Autumn to come to the town. Purple Diamond Event *Beach Cottage *11:00 to 12:30 - Sunny weather *Monday, Wednesday, or Friday *David at Purple Diamond Color or higher *You must have seen the White Diamond Event David will welcome you to his house and ask how your idol career is going. He asks if you're a talented singer. The Player can tell him they're singing a little long, or Player can tell him that they're embarrassed to tell him that the Player is not doing anything right now. Option 1: I'd like to dance! (-2000 DP) David has no interest in dancing. Your response makes him a little sad. Option 2: I'd like to sing! (+3000 DP) David is very pleased! David will let Players know that he really likes it if they are singing a song! If it's good, the Player should sing it to him. Blue Diamond Event *Ouvert General Clinic *13:00 to 14:30 - Sunny weather *Tuesday or Friday *David at Blue Diamond Color or higher *Players must have seen the Purple Diamond Event *The Player's stamina must be at 50% or less when they go to the trigger location. Make sure to do some work before attempting to see this event. As you walk up to David you don't feel very well and pass out. David calls for help and takes you to the Clinic. At the Clinic, Doctor Aaron explains that you were suffering from the hot weather that has been occurring lately. When Dr. Aaron leaves the room, David suggests that maybe you should take it easy with your work for a little bit. Option 1: I guess so... (+3000 DP) He will tell you it's always a good idea to take a break now and then. David then gives you a Good Luck Charm that he bought from a place far away. Option 2: I'm fine. (+2000 DP) David tells that you're fine, but he has no idea. Red Diamond Event *Nocturne Beach *9:00 to 11:30 - Sunny weather *Monday or Tuesday *David at Red Diamond Color or higher *Players must have seen the Blue Diamond Event David is standing at the dock, in deep thought. David's upset at the thought that nobody in town likes him much, because of his personality. David can't help the way that he is, and asks your character if he should change his ways. Option 1: Forget about it. (+5000 DP) David agrees and believes he should always be honest with himself. Option 2: Maybe a little... (-1000 DP) David does not know why nobody in town likes him very much, so he tried to find another way. Pink Diamond Event (Date) *Nocturne Beach *16:00 - Sunny weather *Any day, but only after the Player has seen his Red Diamond Event *David at Pink Diamond Color or higher *You are going steady with David 'Marriage' Because David does not have any family in the city, there are no requirements to befriend him before married. The wedding will take place at City Hall Ballroom. The Player will meet her spouse here, along with the guests attending their wedding. Mayor Friedrich will appear in every wedding cut scene, and will always be there to make the wedding official. 'Children' The children you get from marrying David will have a passionate personality. Both genders will have brown hair and blue eyes. The boy one has neck-length hair whilst the girl one has long hair. Romance Events NOTE: If the player raise their heart level up too much with any of the marriage candidates in opposite gender, the player will NOT be able to see events between these romance couples. Example: A player try to see the Second Romance Event between David and May, but they have May (or David) at 60,000 DP (Full Friendship). Melody likes the player more than Andreas (or vice-versa), and the player will not be able to see that event. Romance Event 1 *Nocturne Beach *13:00 to 16:30 - Sunny weather *Friday May has just finished eating some food that David made, and questions him about his cooking. David's cooking is certainly unique! May wonders if her Mom would feel better eating some of David's cooking. David says he will be more then happy to make Lillia some food, if it makes her feel better! Romance Event 2 *Nocturne Beach *17:00 to 19:30 - Sunny weather *Tuesday, Thursday, or Saturday *Players must have seen Romance Event 1 May has come to thank David for the food that he made for her mother. Roman interrupts, however, and is very upset that David is talking to his older sister. Roman demands that May comes home, and after a few exchange of words between Roman and David, May agrees to go home. Romance Event 3 *Nocturne Beach *13:30 to 16:00 - Sunny weather *Saturday *Players must have seen Romance Event 2 David and May are talking about their families, and May still doesn't understand why Roman doesn't like her seeing David! David defends her family however, at least they're nice, unlike his own family. May is jealous that David has been able to travel, and says she wishes to do so in the future. Romance Event 4 *Ouvert Clinic, May's room *17:00 to 19:00 - Sunny weather *Tuesday, Thursday, Saturday *Players must have seen Romance Event 3 David and May will announce that they are leaving Lichtenberg together. Roman disagrees (naturally), and starts to blame David for planting this idea in his sister's head. Aaron and Josephine diffuse the argument, and gives May her permission. Their only request is that David keeps May happy forever. 'Marriage' Two weeks after the events of Couple Relationship 4, David and May will have their wedding ceremony. The Player will get a letter in their mailbox (regardless of which gender you are playing as) from David and May asking if the Player will attend their wedding. The date will be written on invitation, as well as time. Wedding ceremonies are always at 10:00. On the scheduled wedding date, walk into City Hall Ballroom to see David and May's wedding. It is very similar to the Player's wedding. Most townspeople will be attending. All the Player does is sit back and watch as a guest of their wedding. After the event is over, players will be transported inside their House. 'Romance Child' Two weeks after their wedding ceremony, David and May will send a letter to the Player's mailbox about a birth of their baby girl named Andrea. Players can meet their new baby by visiting both David and May at the Clinic. Andrea will only appear in game after David and May have already married. Category:Characters Category:Pretty Country: The Disappearance of Magical Mirror characters Category:Males Category:Bachelors